


Be Still My Beating Heart

by lisa_jam



Series: 猫男杰森系列 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alternative universe, 猫男杰森
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五年之后，杰森回来了。然而他跟迪克的新关系有些微妙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still My Beating Heart

重新融入对方的生活不是件容易的事。

杰森承认自己没料到会以那种戏剧性的方式跟老伙计迪克·格雷森重逢。但是那家伙正被一群恶棍揍得半死，除了插手他实在没有别的办法。杰森至今不是很确定迪克为什么要选择抛下神奇小子的称号、抛下众多常春藤大学的橄榄枝，来到布鲁德海文这个鬼地方当警察。让他更加吃惊的是，迪克那个严苛的蝙蝠老板似乎对此没什么意见，还给自己找了个新助手——杰森观察过那个新来的鸟宝宝，那孩子的动作还远远没有达到迪克的优雅自信。他也很奇怪迪克对于把罗宾的称号拱手送人是什么感受。

迪克对这些全都闭口不谈。他只是纯粹地对杰森的归来感到欣喜，几乎有些手足无措。他在厨房里跳来跳去寻找开瓶器，他和杰森分享一张披萨，还是那副毫无礼仪的吃相，他为杰森最平凡无奇的评论傻笑。他对待他的方式像是一个久未归家的兄弟，尽管杰森在哪种意义上都离此相去甚远。

这是他们之间的又一个谜团，但他们都倾向于闭口不提。

然而这不可能是他们生活的全部。迪克在布鲁德海文有一番艰难的事业。在这里罪恶更加粗鲁直接、不加掩饰，而他还有一整个腐化堕落的警察系统要对付。杰森还有他自己的事要处理。他一回到哥谭就发现自己生长的那片贫民区已经成为了红头罩帮的地盘。虽然蝙蝠侠已经把小丑——也就是那个红头罩帮派的首领送进了阿克汉姆，但他留下了这支散播疯狂与混乱的大军，而杰森不能容忍这些疯子在哥谭横行。

“你不必告诉我你的打算，杰森。我相信你会做出正确的判断。只要你时常回来，”迪克对他微笑，这微笑里藏着一种奇怪的渴望。“这里永远都欢迎你。”

于是这一切在悄然间发生了。

迪克的公寓基本上成为了他来到布鲁德海文时的落脚点。他睡在迪克的沙发上，即使这意味着第二天他的脊椎会发出奇怪的吱嘎声。他发现迪克早晨起来的时候整个房间简直像正在遭受飓风袭击一般。迪克会顶着一头乱发在房间里打转，单脚套着袜子从沙发上一跃而过，然后消失在洗手间。

杰森开始偷他的牛奶，把他自己买来的啤酒塞满冰箱，还在冷冻柜里存了培根和肋排。他还买了蔬菜，因为这个家伙似乎全是靠外卖过活的，他可不想让哥谭曾经的黄金男孩因为败血症而死。迪克可能根本没注意到他对冰箱做的手脚，因为基本上他回家的时候除了开袋即食的食物不会费劲去找别的。所以他又开始给迪克做点真正的食物。迪克第一次尝他做的千层面的时候发出了一声极为色情的叹息声，这件事列入了杰森从未了解的关于迪克·格雷森的认知中最新的一项。

他们为奇怪的小事争吵。迪克抱怨说他进门从来就不用钥匙，但杰森可是个该死的神偷。迪克指出既然有备用钥匙这种东西存在，他至少应该像个有礼貌的人类一样使用它。杰森对此反驳说没错，因为那把藏在门垫下的钥匙等于是在邀请全城的恶棍们上门作客。

他把迪克那糟糕的百叶窗拆下来换了，还在洗手台上放了自己的刮胡泡——迪克那瓶有股奇怪的甜橙般的气味，来自某个超市活动的赠品。他们为这个口味是不是娘炮而吵架。他离开的时候顺走了迪克喜爱的刮胡刀。

再下一次在迪克来得及发现之前，杰森丢掉了他的大部分旧衣服；它们无一例外有着上个世纪的奇怪混搭风格，老天，其中还有一件彩色波点衬衫呢。哪个正常人类会穿这样的衣服？杰森直接把那些洗坏了的毛线衫、旧运动衫、磨破了很多洞的兜帽外套统统打包塞进了垃圾袋，包括所有那些不成对的袜子。

等到迪克看到罕见地干净但略显空荡的衣橱时候惊愕得都说不出话了。自然这又引发了另一轮争吵。

“你没有权力那么做，杰森，你就是——就是不能！你不能不经允许就随随便便处理我的东西，就算我们现在是——”迪克倏地截住话头，一脸沮丧。“我要去夜巡了。”他半是怒气冲冲地抓起自己的装备转身出门。

杰森在原地站着，考虑了一会他那句没出口的话是不是“就算我们基本上在同居而且上星期你为我做了三次饭”，最后决定这一次不再逼近了。

要从迪克嘴里撬出他的真实感受意外地困难重重，也许是因为他师从那位秘密大师蝙蝠侠太久了的缘故。

但杰森不打算放弃尝试。他是个有耐心的人。

 

然而那晚上他收到一条关于新近出现在哥谭的人口贩子的情报，不得不连夜离开布鲁德海文。本来他不告而别并不是什么大事，但案情比他判断的要复杂得多，有几个蛇头的背景颇为雄厚，杰森不得不花费了比预想中更多的时间来处理他们。

 

等他再一次回到布鲁德海文的时候已经是三周后了。迪克的公寓依然有着最差劲的防盗锁，他用了三秒钟就打开了房门然后邀请自己进去。

他没费神去开灯就打开冰箱，找到了上一次留在这里的啤酒。令人惊讶的是它们根本就没动过。看来迪克还是维持着他那连轴转的疯狂作息。杰森用牙齿拧开瓶盖。

“你可以至少打个电话。”

他回过身。迪克独自坐在起居室的沙发上看着他，光着双脚，穿着皱巴巴的衬衫。他的双眼在黑暗中隐隐闪烁。

杰森耸耸肩。 “很遗憾，在大海上追查墨西哥与哥谭之间的人口贩卖路线的时候你可不能一直指望有信号保证。”

“那就选点别的什么，我不知道，也许你下次走之前可以先他妈的留个便条。”迪克沉声说。

“所以我成了出门要向爹地打报告的小女孩？我记得的可不是这样，迪基。”

“见鬼的基督啊，杰森，你失踪了整整三星期，杳无音讯！”迪克从沙发上弹起来，怒视着他。“在这种情况下人们通常都会担心！”

“我们离通常的那个范畴可有点远啊。拜托，你从我们第一次见面起就给我安追踪器了。”杰森冷静地说，“让我们别在互相打哑谜了，迪基。别说的好像你只是因为我三星期没有打电话而生气。”他上前一步。

“为什么不告诉你究竟在想什么？”

迪克在他身影的笼罩下愤怒地抬头。因为光着脚，他几乎比杰森矮了一个头。 

“我生气是因为我担心你，杰森。”迪克说，“因为我怕失去你。因为我怕你再一次死去，不会回来的那种。而我只是不够好而无法救你！” 

杰森恍然大悟。所以这就是了。自从他回来迪克这种小心翼翼的态度都是为了这个。“那时候发生的一切没有任何事是你的错，迪克，你他妈的不明白吗？难道这几年你都在为此自责？”

“那是因为我爱你！”迪克自暴自弃地高声说，“老天啊，杰森，我不知道你有没有意识到，但我爱上你很久了，也许早从我们第一次一起死里逃生开始，你就不单单只是某个我在乎的孩子和总给我惹麻烦的小贼。你对我来说意味着远远更多东西。”他伸手抓过本来已经凌乱的额发，悲伤地一笑，“该死，失去你一次已经足够了。”

他这番突然爆发的坦白反倒让杰森有点措手不及了。他们就那么尴尬地沉默了一阵。最后杰森不得不开口。

“所以。我猜这是真相大白的时刻了哈？” 

迪克发出一声介于被噎到和傻笑之间的滑稽声音。“是你逼我的。后悔先试探我了？”

“我只是很惊讶需要差点死掉一次才能从你口中听到真相。”杰森感觉到自己的声音因为某种危险的欲望而沙哑。“你是个狡猾的混蛋，罗宾。”

迪克因为这个称呼而战栗了一下。“早就不再是了。现在是夜翼，记得吗？”他微弱而疲倦地一笑。

杰森把两手压在他两肩上，轻轻施力让迪克缓缓坐回沙发上。与此同时他直直地盯着他。“但你永远是我的罗宾。”

迪克为这句宣言慢慢闭上了眼睛。他的睫毛在微微颤动。他的呼吸也在颤抖。这一刻他看起来奇怪地脆弱，尽管他是杰森所知道的最不可思议、最顽强的男人。

于是杰森做了这种情况下唯一正确的举动。他低头吻了迪克。

迪克几乎是立刻就回应了。他的双唇急切地张开，迎接杰森的唇舌，他从喉咙间发出一声低鸣，让杰森的整个胸腔都为之膨胀。这个吻像是一场缠斗，又是彼此追寻探索，充斥着野性的张力，然而又无比温柔缱绻。他们谁都不愿意先结束，直到两个人都气息紊乱才不得不分开。

迪克最后含了一下他的下唇，恋恋不舍地放开。他的眼睛明亮得仿佛在燃烧。

“你从来都没有说过。见鬼，我还以为我是唯一一个仍然被青春期性张力困扰的人。”杰森贴着他的嘴说。他的一只手还浅浅地插在迪克后脑的发根处，而迪克的手温暖有力地抚摸着他的后腰。这感觉如此正确，仿佛他们的身体已经为此演练了千百遍。“为什么你从来不说？”

迪克发出一声叹息。“我是年长的那个，杰森，而且那时候我很怕把事情搞得更加复杂，我不想利用我的……优势，”他比划了一下，脸上的微笑有点羞愧。“我觉得在你不知道我是迪克·格雷森也是罗宾之前，这样做是不公平的。”

杰森眯起眼。他的手指滑到了迪克的下颌与脖颈交界处。“你不是那个唯一有权做决定的人，迪克·格雷森。”

“我也有害怕的事。”迪克简单地回答。

“而我还以为你是个从来天不怕地不怕的小疯子。因为没有人会穿着那样晃眼的斗篷在哥谭的夜晚乱晃。”

迪克笑了，有片刻他变回了那个无忧无虑地大笑着荡入哥谭夜空的神奇男孩。“那是我的人格魅力的一部分。”

杰森的回答是勾住他的衣领，把他拉进另一个深吻。

 

晚些时候，他们一起蜷缩在迪克那张糟糕的旧沙发上。杰森看着开裂的天花板，半开玩笑地开口。“我不知道义警生活对你的经济状况到底有什么影响，不过看来如果没有人横加干预的话，你的晚年将会过得极其悲惨。”

“是啊，从来没人教导你如何在每天只睡三小时的情况下弄清自己的税务问题。”迪克懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，一边蹭进他怀里。

杰森装模作样地思考了一番。“那你应该考虑投奔我。虽然你的置装费是一大笔开销，不过我还是负担得起你那些谷物早餐的。”虽然是开玩笑，但他的大部分夜盗生涯的所得仍然很好地安放在瑞士银行的匿名账户里，怎么说来他也比迪克现在有钱的多。

“哦，听起来真甜蜜。”迪克说。他厚颜无耻地把重量压在杰森胸口，杰森觉得自己的肋骨正危险地吱嘎作响。“真高兴我为自己赢得了某种养老保障。”

杰森把玩着他后颈上弯曲的发梢。“如果真是那样，我会把你拐走。离开哥谭，甚至离开美国，去一个远离这一切的地方。”

迪克沉默了很久。“而你知道我不能答应。”他轻声说。“我的选择不会改变，杰森。我不会要求你变成我圈养的某种乖巧宠物，但成为罗宾，以及夜翼……这对我来说是最好的也是唯一的道路。”

“说的好像我会尝试似的。”杰森说。迪克只是无言地圈紧了手臂，把头搁在他的颈窝，仿佛他本来就属于那里。

 

这样过去了几周之后，杰森在迪克的公寓里接待了一位意外访客。

那时候正是早上九点，迪克已经像阵旋风一样赶去警署了。杰森处于强迫症又帮他整理好了一堆脏衣服，正盘腿坐在地板上研究一堆文件，这时他听见有人按了门铃。

他漫不经心地起身开门，希望这回不是迪克隔壁那个喜爱把鼻子到处乱探的老妇人——她管杰森叫“那个穿皮裤的瘾君子”，对迪克也从没好脸色。然后他僵住了。布鲁斯·韦恩穿着一身低调但价值不菲的便装，正站在门口。

杰森动用了他全部的意志力才没有转身拔脚就跑。

然后蝙蝠侠，不，布鲁斯·韦恩率先说：“我们还是进去说话吧。”

杰森的身体自动服从了这句话，侧过身让他进门。布鲁斯走进起居室，环顾了一下四周，神情高深莫测。杰森盯着他的一举一动，同时在脑子里快速闪过五种不同的逃生路线，这时他听到布鲁斯说：

“我从一开始就考虑过阻止你们的关系。”

杰森差点跳起来，他开始觉得可能逃命也来不及了。布鲁斯似乎决定开门见山。

“你们都还是青少年，而且无论如何这对罗宾来说太过冒险。但迪克极力为你争辩，他保证说他绝对不会越界，还有他多么信赖你。他让我重新看待你们之间的关系，直到……”

他停顿了一下。杰森明白他说的是“直到他以为你死了。”

“你那时所做的选择……是值得敬佩的。但那件事对他打击很大。”布鲁斯的声音放轻了一瞬。“那时我才意识到你们之间的纽带有多么强烈。”

杰森迟钝地意识到这是赞扬的意思。“哦。呃，”他笨拙地试图开口，却被布鲁斯打断了。

“迪克是一个很特别的年轻人。要赢得他的喜爱并不困难，然而很少有人会明白真正意识到他真正为人们付出的。因此我希望他的感情能够交托给那个值得他付出的人。”布鲁斯说，尽管他的眼睛说的是“因为他是我的孩子”。

“那么告诉我，”男人抬头看他，目光仿佛能把人洞穿。“我这种期望是错误的吗？”

杰森定定地迎上他的目光。然后他说。“你可以这么指望没错。” 

布鲁斯微微勾起嘴角。这个微笑转瞬即逝，他又变回了那个强硬如钢的暗夜骑士。“很好。现在我们来谈正事吧。”

 

“你一定不会相信我刚刚经历了什么。”杰森对着手机说。他仍然有点不敢相信刚刚发生的一切。“你的名人富豪老爹大驾光临给我来了次威胁式谈话。” 

“有什么需要我担心的吗？”迪克的声音在电话那端听起来意外地轻快，似乎他一点也不在意蝙蝠侠一直监控着他们的一举一动，也没有担心他会用残忍的手法谋杀杰森。但这只鸟儿天生就不怎么有危机感。

“除了这是有史以来最尴尬的场面以外，大概没有。”杰森最后告诉他。“还有他说阿尔弗雷德现在会对你的居住状况更满意些了。那他妈究竟是什么意思？”

事实上蝙蝠侠还带来了一份提案，但他没有把这事告诉迪克。蝙蝠侠正在秘密创立一个特工组织来扩张他打击犯罪的范围，显然以杰森一度赫赫有名的大盗身份会给他的活动带来不少便利。杰森没有立即答应他，但他确实在认真考虑。毕竟他天生热爱冒险，而且有谁能抗拒蝙蝠侠那些个高科技设备的诱惑呢？

“关于那个啊，我相信你会没事的。”迪克咯咯笑起来。“我们都会没事的。”

 

END


End file.
